Unbreakable
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: SSRL. is love unbreakable?
1. Grey

**Disclaimer: ?**

**Author's Note: There is a second chapter to this if anyone's interested. Btw, I'm working on my other stories… I swear! Please don't kill me like you've threatened to?**

Remus walked to the dungeons to find Snape. This would be the final Wolf's Bane potion he would take before the battle against Voldemort. It might even be the last Wolf's Bane he takes that was brewed by Snape himself, maybe the last he'd take, ever. There was no way to tell who would survive, or if they would actually defeat the Dark Lord.

He walked slowly, taking in his surroundings for what seemed like the first time, or the last. When he reached Snape's workroom Remus knocked lightly.

"Severus?"

He heard shuffling and muttering. The door opened. Remus walked in, looking around for Snape. He saw the man kneeling on the floor, tending to one of the flames under the many cauldrons.

"Looks like you have a lot on your plate."

Snape grunted.

Remus stood in a awkward silence for less then a minute. "So… what are all of these for anyway?"

"Everything. There for the Order. Healing potions, Protection potions, Strengthening potions."

"Oh right. How do you manage to keep track of everything you're making?"

"There placed systematically. In order of what will need to be tended to first and most. Your Wolf's Bane is behind my desk but it needs to boil for another… thirty three minutes."

"I might as well help you then What do you need me to do?" Remus asked, rolling up his sleeves. He would not be turned away.

Surprising, Snape did not argue. "Start at this cauldron," he pointed to the one at his left. "And work your way around. Chop or grind what each potion needs. The lists are beside them because I've made modifications to them."

"What kind of-"

"Please," Snape interrupted. "If you want to help, do so in silence. I need full concentration on these." He wiped sweat off his forehead.

Remus nodded an started on the first of many cauldrons. Half an hour later Snape walked to his desk. He bottled the Wolf's Bane and handed it to Remus.

"Drink this now. You can leave if you wish… although your help is appreciated."

Remus made a face as he drank the potion. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

Snape gave a nod of thanks and a tiny smile.

Remus grinned at him. He worked silently for over four hours until he got to the last cauldron. When he finished he stood back to watch Snape as finished the one before it.

Snape worked on the last cauldron for five minutes then walked to a shelf. He took a small bow for the shelf and brought it back to the cauldron. Remus was curious to know what was in wooden box. It looked so elegant and delicate.

As it turned out, there were three red roses inside. Snape placed the carefully on a work bench. One by one he picked of the petals and dropped them into the potion. He took one petal from the third rose and frowned.

"What wrong?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. I have enough petals. Roses need to be fresh for a potion to be brewed properly. This one will go to waste. You might as well have it." He handed the rose to Remus, then turned to stir the potion.

Remus smelled the flower and smiled. "Severus."

"What," Snape turned to him again

"You realise you just gave me a red rose?" he smiled slyly.

"So? I don't see what-" Snape stopped suddenly, frowned and rolled his eyes. "I didn't give it you for THAT reason!"

"I'm so hurt," Remus mocked playfully.

"While you're hurting, you can take the first, third, fourth, fifth and ninth potions off the flames. Then the second and eight."

As the two men were bottling the potions Remus had a thought. "Severus, what potion did you use the rose petals for?"

"It's… a back up plan. Experimental at this stage. But if the worst comes to the worst, we'll need it."

Remus nodded.

"Whiskey?" Snape offered.

"Please."

Snape poured two glasses and handed one to the werewolf.

"Thanks. And thanks for the rose by the way."

"That was purely platonic!"

"So you admit to having some friendly feelings towards me?"

" No!"

"But isn't that what platonic means?"

Snape thought for a few seconds, then took a drink. "No."

"It is." Remus poked him in the chest playfully.

"Stop that!"

Remus did it again.

"Stop!" he chuckled. He quickly covered his mouth as Remus stopped in shocked delight.

"You laughed!" Remus jibed.

"I did not!"

"You did! Oh, Merlin, you're ticklish."

"Stop laughing! It's not funny."

"It is."

Snape was forcing himself not to laugh. He couldn't hide the uncharacteristic grin though. "Fine. It is a bit."

Somehow laughing on each others shoulders turned into a full on lip-lock.

**Please review.**


	2. Red

**Disclaimer: You know the drill – I, Sheriff of Nottingham own no characters from the Harry Potter world. They were created by J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: I want to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one. You guys rock!**

**ZZZZ**

As they pulled away, Snape coughed.

"That was unexpected," he said, looking down.

"Er… yeah." Remus was blushing madly. "Sorry."

"Not… that it was entirely bad," Snape replied lightly.

Remus looked up in surprise. He smiled at the potions master. "You're not a bad kisser, Severus."

"You're not bad yourself," Snape said shyly.

Remus raised an eyebrow seeing that he wasn't the only one embarrassed. "I'm glade you kissed me!"

Snape snorted. "I believe it was you who kissed me!"

"No way. You made the move!"

"Lets say it was mutual?"

"Okay."

"Do you regret it?" Snape asked tensely.

"No. Do you?"

"…No."

"Good… I better get going. Thanks for the rose." Remus kissed Snape on the cheek and left.

Snape stared as Remus left. 'What just happened?' he thought.

**This is just a teaser chapter to get peoples opinions. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	3. Blue

**Disclaimer: Yadayadayada…**

**Author's Note: Have I taken too long to update or does anyone care anymore? No? Oh well, my own fault!**

**ZZZZ**

Snape smiled to himself as he bottled the potions. He wondered what that kiss had meant, if anything. Did he love him? Who could tell at this stage? Who could tell if they would live to love one another? Then again it could just be a chance for some fun before the life altering fight looming in the near future.

**ZZZZ**

Remus smiled as he walked to his rooms, twirling the rose in his fingers as he walked.

"Hey Remus!" he heard a voice call. "Hey wait up!"

Remus turned to the voice. "Hullo Tonks."

"What are you doing all the way down here? What you doin' with that," she pointed to the rose. "Boy have I got news for you!"

Remus smiled as the young blue haired woman gasped for breath. "What's up then?"

"Well I was talking to Charlie a few minutes ago and he said that Fred said that Bill wants to meet me in an hour. This could be my big chance!"

"He'd be lucky to have you!" Remus squeezed her hands.

"Thanks." She was literally buzzing with excitement. This jolted the realization for him, how young the Arour was and how much younger the students were. They were all going to fight, to maybe kill or die soon, too soon.

"We need all the happiness we can get at the moment!"

"Look's like you got yours," she pointed to the rose again.

He smiled at her again, looking at the flower as she ran down the corridor. "Maybe I have," he whispered.

**Please review!**


End file.
